real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Menander
The comedies of the Athenian playwright Menander are completely different from those of Aristophanes. Classicists distinguish the Old and New Comedy. In the plays of Menander, the story is more or less credible (if one is willing to accept doppelgänger and frequent cases of mistaken identity and misunderstanding) and the characters are realistic. Often, the comedy also contains a tragic element, which makes it even more convincing. Unfortunately, only one play, The bad-tempered man, survives, together with considerable portions of another five. However, many of Menander's comedies were translated into Latin and adapted by authors like Terence and Plautus, and these plays have survived. They were extremely popular. Julius Caesar, on crossing the Rubico, quoted Menander: "the die is cast". Pliny the Elder called the poet a man litterarum subtilitati sine aemulo genitus, "unrivalled for perception in literary knowledge". During the Renaissance, several of them were translated into modern languages. Surviving and Almost Complete Plays *Aspis ("The Shield"; about half) *Dyskolos ("The Grouch" or "Old Cantankerous"; the best preserved play) *Epitrepontes ("Men at Arbitration"; most) *Perikeiromene ("Girl who has her hair cropped"; George Bernard Shaw suggested Rape of the Locks, after Alexander Pope; about half) *Samia ("Girl from Samos"; four out of five sections) *Sikyonioi or Sikyonios ("Sicyonian(s)"; about half) Only fragments available *Adelphoi ("The Brothers") *Anatithemene, or Messenia ("The Woman From Messene") *Andria ("The Woman From Andros") *Androgynos ("Hermaphrodite"), or Kres ("The Cretan") *Anepsioi ("Cousins") *Aphrodisia ("The Erotic Arts"), or Aphrodisios *Apistos ("Unfaithful", or "Unbelieving") *Arrhephoros ("The Bearer of Ritual Objects"), or Auletris ("The Female Flute-Player") *Auton Penthon ("Grieving For Him") *Boiotis ("The Woman From Boeotia") Chalkeia (or Chalkis) Chera ("The Widow") Daktylios ("The Ring") Dardanos ("Dardanus") Deisidaimon ("The Superstitious Man") Demiourgos ("The Demiurge") Didymai ("Twin Sisters") Dis Exapaton ("Double Deceiver") Empimpramene ("Woman On Fire") Encheiridion ("Handbook") Epangellomenos ("The Man Making Promises") Ephesios ("The Man From Ephesus") Epikleros ("The Heiress") Eunouchos ("The Eunuch") Georgos ("The Farmer") Halieis ("The Fishermen") Heauton Timoroumenos ("Torturing Himself") Heniochos ("The Charioteer") Heros ("The Hero") Hiereia ("The Priestess") Hippokomos ("The Horse-Groom") Homopatrioi ("People Having The Same Father") Hydria ("The Water-Pot") Hymnis ("Hymnis") Hypobolimaios ("The Changeling"), or Agroikos ("The Country-Dweller") Imbrioi ("People From Imbros") Kanephoros ("The Ritual-Basket Bearer") Karchedonios ("The Carthaginian Man") Karine ("The Woman From Caria") Katapseudomenos ("The False Accuser") Kekryphalos ("The Hair-Net") Kitharistes ("The Harp-Player") Knidia ("The Woman From Cnidos") Kolax ("The Flatterer" or "The Toady") Koneiazomenai ("Women Drinking Hemlock") Kybernetai ("The Helmsmen") Leukadia ("The Girl from Leukas") Lokroi ("Men From Locris") Menagyrtes ("Beggar-Priest of Rhea") Methe ("Drunkenness") Misogynes ("The Woman-Hater") Misoumenos ("The Hated Man") Naukleros ("The Ship's Captain") Nomothetes ("The Lawgiver" or "Legislator") Olynthia ("The Woman From Olynthos") Orge ("Anger") Paidion ("Little Child") Pallake ("The Concubine") Parakatatheke ("The Deposit") Perinthia ("The Woman from Perinthos") Phanion ("Phanion") Phasma ("The Phantom, or Apparition") Philadelphoi ("Brotherly-Loving Men") Plokion ("The Necklace") Poloumenoi ("Men Being Sold", or "Men For Sale") Proenkalon ("The Pregnancy") Progamoi ("People About to Get Married") Pseudherakles ("The Fake Hercules") Psophodees ("Frightened By Noise") Rhapizomene ("Woman Getting Her Face Slapped") Storfiappos ("The Spinner") Stratiotai ("The Soldiers") Synaristosai ("Women Who Eat Together At Noon"; "The Ladies Who Lunch") *Synepheboi ("Fellow Adolescents") *Synerosa ("Woman In Love") *Thais ("Thaïs") *Theophoroumene ("The Girl Possessed by a God") *Thesaurus ("The Treasure") *Thettale ("The Woman From Thessaly") *Thrasyleon ("Thrasyleon") *Thyroros ("The Doorkeeper") *Titthe ("The Wet-Nurse") *Trophonios ("Trophonius") *Xenologos ("Enlisting Foreign Mercenaries") Category:Artists Category:Greek Heroes Category:Pagans Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Book Authors Category:Heroes of antiquity Category:Ancient Category:European Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Cruel ending Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Cousins Category:Deceased Heroes